Never As it Seems
by XxTru-AngelxX
Summary: Original title is:-
1. Default Chapter

Where does life take you, your always left with questions unanswered, what the hell

am i supposed to think.

Betsy has her Fame, Jean her Popularity and Warren with his Riches where am I in

this equation huh?

Poor lonely old me sitting by myself doing what I do best which is hiding from other

people and the world, I know what they think "look at that girl isn't she pathetic, all

alone and I bet she's a mutant too, can you see the streaks".

The only person I'm really close to is Logan, he seems to be always there for me

when I need him no matter what time. If people actually opened their eyes they would

see the real me not just the person with poisoned skin but the girl who stands out

speaks her mind and who can actually be nice behind her exterior when given a

chance. Do they really think I like being cut off from the rest of the world just because

my so called gift, hell no I hate it myself being alone 24/7.

Ya Know Betsy had a huge career, being on the tele and everything thing else, I used

to look up to her, my role model but no she had to go too far, I confined in her that I

loved Logan and what did she do you ask?

She bloody well fucked him right in front of me, ooo what a so called friend, I ran to

my room crying I couldn't get over it why the hell wouls they do that to me? I can

still hear and see them now.

"LOGAN ooooo....logan do it...harder...yeah"

watching it as logan plunged inside her thrusting deep and deeper, betsy thigh around

his waist leaning against the wall and fingers in his back screaming his name.

I couldn't take it and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, tears streaming down my

face.

That night Logan came to apologise to me, saying "Marie I'm so sorry I never meant

for you to see that"

What the hell was he saying he actually wanted to do that but didn't want to see it,

ooo what a man if I ever thought he would return my feeling I have for him, he has

crushed that now.

After that incident Logan started dated Betsy and it came out in all the newspapers too

"Famous model and actress Betsy has started to date the Bad –ass rough guy the

Wolverine".

Yeah and that lasted about 2 months before she cheated on him and ruined her whole

career, that was the happiest moment of my life.

"Betsy's Time in fame has run out and now is a old has been, As she says sorry luv

your times up no hard feelings?"

yeah a great moment that was and I will never forget but neither will Logan, I don't

whether he'll get over it, and I don't whether I'll ever tell him my feelings either.

* * *

shall i carry the story on or not your choice?


	2. popularity

Ahh yes lets go on and talk about Jean, Miss popular, Miss perfection, Miss I can never do anything wrong. Well that's not true anymore, after what I found out about her, ohh you know the good grades she got well lets say she did extra activities to get them. I really didn't believe it at first, Jean Grey doing teachers just to get good grades, hell yeah I want good grades but I wouldn't screw a teacher for them though.

Jean had loads of friends, they followed her round everywhere, like little lost puppies, her sheep to mould and perfect.

Jean also had a great boyfriend Scott, I had a crush on Scott when I first met him, he was the only one to befriend me no questions asked, but when he fell into the evil Jeans clutches I knew I had lost him. He became one of those little lost puppies pr sheep I grew to hate, he did everything Jean asked of him and more.

I really don't believe that he believed her, after everything she did before her took her word against mine, his best friend.

I told him about what I found out about Jean and what do you know he told me I was crazy, just because I so called loved him he said doesn't mean I should up these rumours to split them up.

Ohh how wrong Scott was, all I said was true and he didn't believe a word of it till it was too late.

Scott found the truth about Jean when he walked in on her doing the dirty with her French teacher, she tried to make up an excuse but Scott knew the truth now, Scott was heart broken her truly loved Jean and she just threw It away right in his face.

Jean begged Scott to take her back, but she still did it with the other teachers, the grades she needed.

Scott came and apologized to me, told me all I said was true, that he was so sorry for not believing me over Jean, he said goodbye.

The next day we found Scott hung, it was to much for him too handle, I knew that he needed me to forgive him before he died, he wrote a letter to me and another to everyone else telling them the truth about Jean.

It came out in all the papers what Jean had done, and bout Scott's death, Jean lost her popularity and was kicked out of Bayville, at least Scott with have his peace.

I'm sorry Scott that this had to happen to you, and I will always love you,

My bother rest in peace.

* * *

yeah i know i just have to finish this story, im'm dorry if you don't like it, but if you do review. 


End file.
